The Most Powerful Demigods
by jksyankeesrock1
Summary: Getting these demigods became a quest. So what will it be like when these four demigods go on their own quest? Takes place after Heroes of Olympus, (Giant War), and the fictional Primeval God War, which I will right about later. I will also right about the story of these demigods before they were "recruited" by the "Seven and the three others". Rated T to be safe, relationships.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first fan fic, so constructive criticism would be appreciated.

* * *

**Percy**

Hi, there. My name is Percy Jackson. You might know me from those Rick Riordan books, right? Well, I don't know how this Riordan guy learned about my quests, but that's not important right now. I am 12 years old, and the past few months have been absolutely crazy. Even though it was only 6 months ago, that day at the museum with my school seems so long ago. In the past six months, I have won three major wars (2nd Titan, 2nd Giant, 1st(hopefully last) Primeval God War), have gone on many dangerous quests to find more demigods, and even won the heart of my best friend and girlfriend, Annabeth. During the giant war, we thought we had seen the last of Olympus's enemies.

We were dead wrong.

I won't go into detail about the Primeval God war (I will be doing a fan fic of it later), but thank the gods we didn't lose any of the seven or those that had helped us along the way. The greek and romans had to stand together, get help from the gods, and even the titans and giants were needed, as they new if the primeval gods won, it would also be the end of the **them. **Unfortunately, both camps were destroyed. I mean, there is always Annabeth to help with the reconstruction, but it would have been better if destruction could have been avoided. The two camps now coincided in peace, as the two camps have merged, but the romans and greeks still stay separate.

Many of the demigod recruiting's (more precisely, "saving of their arses", as Leo would say,) went by without struggle. I mean come on, how much trouble could there be for the ten most powerful demigods and their loyal satyr and dryad (can't forget Grover and Juniper, now can we?), when they defeated the most powerful beings in the universe?

Little did we know, all of that was about to change.

This time, we were going after seven year olds.

Yeah, I know. I really sound like girl right, now don't I? But I forgot one little detail – **they are the most powerful demigods in the world. **

* * *

So, yeah. I hope you liked it. Chapter 2 will be out later today.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there, guys. Just wanna say thanks for the views, but I would like reviews and if you liked it please follow! I will make the other stories but I first want to see what kind of attention this one gets. So until then, enjoy this story! Chapter 3 and possibly Chapter 4 will be out tomorrow. Have a great day!

* * *

**Jason**

Hey, Jason here. I'm guessing Percy told you a little about our quest that ended up changing everything? Yeah, I know he's annoying with the cliffhanger. I would be pretty pissed too if I was reading this story. Well, anyway, like Percy I am 12 years old (all of the other eight are too, incase you were wondering,) and I've gone through the same three wars as him, and I helped bring the two camps together during the 2nd Giant War. Piper is my girl, and I would do anything for her. Even take a dagger.

Little did I know that was going to be come very true.

So yeah, we were going after these seven year olds, thinking this would be one of the easier recruitments. All we had to do was snatch them from their second grade classroom. After all, it was a small school, in the remote town of Flagstaff, Arizona (credit to Route 66). We did have to go on foot, which was nuisance, but we would have Blackjack and co. to come pick us up after we got the demigods.

Once we go the school, everyone got their weapons ready. "Jason!" said Frank, "Don't forget the rendezvous point! We can't afford to wait for you guys!"

"Don't worry!" I yelled back, "Percy has got us covered!".

We had to split up, due to the fact that each couple was in different classes. Though, from what Grover had picked up, it sounded as the four were very aware of each other, and each were good friends. The group to go after the first group would be: Piper and I, Percy and Annabeth, and Grover and Juniper,. While the other group would be: Thalia and Nico, Reyna and Leo, Hazel and Frank, Coach Hedge, and Calypso, who had been freed as part of Leo's wish. (Jason: Don't ask me what happened to Leo and Calypso, or what Reyna sees in Leo. Authors Note: Remember, this is fan fiction! Some of the parings don't have to make sense!).

"Alright, cupcakes, its time to go find us some demigods!" Coach Hedge told us.

"Don't worry coach," Hazel said jokingly, "We don't need any encouragement to save some seven year olds from death."

Oh, how right she was.

**Lily**

Hi, there! I'm not used to recording my story, so bear with me as I get used to this (stealing an aspect from the Kane Chronicles, now are we?). I'm Lily Carter, (not meant to be a reference to the Kane Chronicles) and I am (and was at the time of the story) seven years old. My best friends are Talia Smith, Josh Burrows, and Michael James, who I hope to be my boyfriend one day, and Talia hopes for Josh to be here boyfriend. Right now, Josh and I were in our class, and we were having a conversation "Hey, Weather Girl," Josh whispered so the teacher couldn't hear, "do you think Talia likes me?" Yeah, I know what you're thinking. You're really going to be talking about this when the teacher is giving an important math lesson? Well, for your information, the four of us were the smartest people in the entire school, and our school went through high school. Which means listening would be pointless for us, as we knew everything already. Plus, in our defense, having ADHD and dyslexia doesn't help. "What was that, Space Boy?" I answered. "Really, Lily? You're going to play with the nicknames?" "Hey, you started by calling me weather girl." "Well, I only did it out of respect for your love of meteorology!" Josh called back, still out of earshot of the teacher. "Well, I only did it out of respect for your love of astronomy! Well never mind, what is it Josh? I couldn't hear you before." "Do you think Talia likes me?" Josh whispered. Wow, I did not see that question coming. I mean after all, we were only seven, and here he was asking whether or not Talia liked him. Even though, it didn't me any time at all to answer "Are you kidding!? She's crazy for you! She's told me I don't know how many times she wishes you would ask her out, and this has been ever since we met each other at day care!" "Really?! That's great!" Josh said a little to loudly. This time, the teacher, Mr. Anthony, heard. "Carter! Burrows! One more time I hear you talking and your out!" Well, that might work on other kids, but having the teacher yell at us was comical. "What's so funny!" he yelled at us. "Nothing, sir! Nothing" we both answered, trying to hide our laughs. "Good!" he said, and turned back to the whiteboard and begun the lesson again. "Wow, what a jerk!" Josh exclaimed. "I know! He even knows that we don't have to listen!" We then turned back to the lesson.

Five minutes later, I decided I would ask the question that had been bugging me ever since Josh asked me his "Hey, Space Boy, do you think Rock Lad likes me?" I asked Josh. "Are you kidding me?!" he replied, " Michael is dying for you to show interest in him, so he could muster the courage to ask you out!" "Wow! I never knew he liked me so much!" I exclaimed, and once again it was a little to loud. "Carter! Burrows! That's it! I'm tired of your shenanigans! Out! I'll be there in a second and we will have a little chat!" Josh and I both blushed as we felt all the eyes in the room on us.

We waited outside for a couple of minutes before Mr. Anthony came outside. "Alright, you two. I am very tired of your disrespect. You and you're fellow demigods, always causing my kind trouble!" Mr. Anthony said. I then gasped as I saw Mr. Anthony, our teacher, transform until he was ten feet tall, and looked exactly like the titan Hyperion. "And now, I will repay the favor, by killing two of the four most powerful demigods on Earth! Don't worry about your little friends, my nephew Prometheus is taking care of them, as I have freed him from his eternal torment!" He took out the largest sword I have ever seen, and was about to kill us. But not before he was stabbed from behind by a sword and a dagger, and started to dissolve, cursing us in greek the entire time.

I was shocked and turned to see who our saviors were.

And there was Michael and Talia, still with their hands stretched out, and Michael looked at me and said in a calm voice "Hey, Weather Girl. I heard from a little birdie that you needed help"

(On the other side of the room, I heard Life Lady (Talia) say the same thing to Josh.)

I could have kissed him then and there. And you know what? I did.


End file.
